BELIEVE
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: This is a special one-shot Christmas sequal to NEW YEARS NEWS and A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS. Naruto, Sasuke, and their daughter Rynn spend Christmas together as a family.


**BELIEVE**

Special **Holiday** **Sequel** To:

**A Light Shines Through the Darkness**

AMETHYST-GEM: **Hey everyone!** Naruto and Sasuke are back with a **special** holiday sequel.

THIS HOLDAY FIC IS **DEDICATED TO CrazyPurpleSage!**

**Merry Christmas to my very special editor and friend**.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Children, sleeping.  
Snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling,  
Like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers,  
Not so long ago.  
But one by one, we  
All had to grow up.  
**_

"Here daddy!"

Naruto looked away from the Christmas tree to see his nine year old daughter come into the room carrying a tray with three mugs of hot cocoa balancing on it.

His daughter had long black hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. She had many traits of Sasuke but had the curiosity, playfulness, and stubbornness of Naruto.

He smiled at her. He couldn't help but think to himself.

'_Wow, things sure have changed. I still remember spending Christmas alone when I was a Genin.'_

_**When it seems the magic slipped away...  
We find it all again on Christmas Day.**_

Rynn place the tray on the coffee table.

"I put a candy cane in each mug to add some more flavor!" Rynn said, happily.

Naruto kissed his eight year old daughter on the head. "Thanks sweetie."

Rynn smiled and began to help her father wrap the glowing white lights around the large tree.

Naruto chose a mug and took a small sip of the hot substance. Placing it back on the tray he helped Rynn wrap the lights neatly around the dark green tree.

"When's dad, going to be home?"

"Soon, he should be back from the mission already."

As if on cue Sasuke walked through the door.

"Dad!" Rynn cried, running at her other father.

Hearing his daughter footsteps, Sasuke turned in time to catch the girl.

"I made you some hot cocoa dad."

Sasuke smiled. "Let me change into something more comfortable and I'll try it, okay?"

"Yay!"

Sasuke slipped off his jacket and shoes before heading to his room.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back." Naruto told Rynn before following Sasuke.

Rynn watched him go before finishing putting the lights on the tree.

"Sasuke? How did the mission go?"

Sasuke sighed. "It took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I was so late getting here. I know you held off on everything because of me."

"I didn't want to start without you so I waited but Rynn got impatient."

Sasuke laughed softly.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "You're so beautiful when you laugh."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "I love you."

Sasuke nodded. "I love you too."

Naruto backed away. "Now let's finish up the decorations."

Sasuke nodded and stripped himself of his ANBU outfit before changing into Naruto's large black and orange hoodie and a warm pair of black pants. Once he was dressed he reached up and untied the knot that kept his Konoha headband around his eyes.

With a yawn he reached out and Naruto took his hand, walking back to the living room with him.

Rynn turned around and looked at them. Her eyes widened. "Dad, Daddy, there's mistletoe above your heads."

Naruto looked up and laughed. "Indeed there is."

He lifted Sasuke's chin and kissed him full on the lips.__

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing.  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
Give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just believe.

Rynn giggled and took a sip of her cocoa.

Naruto broke the kiss and went over to the radio to turn the music up. Christmas just wasn't Christmas without a little music.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and Rynn place a mug into his pale hands.

Naruto returned to the tree and began helping Rynn put up ornaments.

"Is it good Dad?"

Sasuke set the mug down after taking a sip of the hot liquid inside. "Very."

Rynn giggled. "I made it all by myself!"

"I'm proud of you."

"Rynn, do you want to put the angel on top?"

Naruto held out the angel. Rynn took it and nodded her head.

Naruto picked her up and she carefully placed the angel on top.

"There, all done!" Naruto set Rynn down.

"Now can we open presents?" Rynn begged.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before she cracked." Sasuke smirked.

"HEY!" Rynn shouted in defiance.

"In two days Rynn, we can open presents." Naruto told her.

"But…"

"No, and, if's, or buts, young lady." Naruto interrupted in a firm voice.

Rynn frowned but turned a grinning face to her other dad. Even though her father was blind she knew he would _somehow_ know what she was doing. He always did. It was even a little creepy at times.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke scolded.

"Ugh! You two are hopeless."

Naruto sighed and left the room only to return with two small boxes.

"These are two gifts that I see no problem with you opening now. BUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT PRESENTS UNTIL CHRISTMAS DAY!"

"I understand!" Rynn nodded, grinning.

Naruto handed her the two gifts.

Rynn removed the wrapping paper of the first small box with the gracefulness of an Uchiha.

"Oh wow! It's so pretty."

Rynn held up a small barrette. It had a flower on it. The petals were made of silver and in the center of the flower was a beautiful amethyst gem.

"It matches your eyes." Naruto told her.

"I love it! Thank you!" Rynn hugged Naruto and Sasuke before moving on to the next gift.

She was shocked when she opened it.

"New weapon's!" she gasped, staring at the new kunai, shuriken, and the black weapons holster.

_**Trains move quickly  
To their journey's end.  
Destinations...  
Are where we begin again.  
Ships go sailing,  
Far across the sea.  
Trusting starlight,  
To get where they need to be.**_

"You're going to be a great ninja one day. You have great skills. These new items will come in handy. Just take good care of them."

"I will!"

Rynn rushed to her bedroom with her new gifts.

Later that night Naruto stood at Rynn's door watching her sleep. Sasuke stood behind the blonde with his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder.

"We're so lucky." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded and nuzzled the kitsune's neck.

_**When it seems that we have lost our way...  
We find ourselves again on Christmas Day.**_

Naruto sighed in contentment and quietly dragged Sasuke back to the living room.

"Can we stay out here for a little longer?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah."

Sasuke stretched out on the couch and waited for Naruto to join him.

Naruto grabbed a blanket and sat in between the raven's legs and settling back against his chest, he then pulled the blanket over himself and his lover.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Will you describe the tree to me again?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course."

Naruto started talking about the white lights and the ornaments. He spoke of how beautiful everything looked with the Christmas lights reflecting off the window.

Eventually he could no longer think of anything else to say and fell silent.

"Thank you."

Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was quiet and Naruto knew that was a sign that he was listening.

"Does your arm still hurt?"

"A bit."

"Can I see it?"

Sasuke turned his body allowing Naruto to have access to his right arm.

Naruto carefully lifted up the sleeve of the hoodie revealing a black ANBU tattoo in the center of black swirls that went all the way around Sasuke's upper arm, like a cuff.

It was still slightly red. Naruto gently brushed his finger over it.

The tattoo was one of Naruto's early Christmas gifts to Sasuke. He had gotten the ANBU tattoo when he became Naruto's ANBU guard but wanted to add to it so Naruto took him to a tattoo shop and had him pick something to be done. He chose to add on to the ANBU tattoo.

Pulling the sleeve back down, he rested back against Sasuke.

"It looks like its healing fast."

Sasuke nodded.

"You know what I love the most about Christmas now?"

"What?"

"I don't have to spend it alone anymore _and_ it was the day I asked you to marry me."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's ear, nibbling on it.

"Not only that, but now I have a beautiful daughter to spend it with as well."

"I hadn't celebrated Christmas in years. Then you showed up." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you, babe. You gave me the best gift in the world."

Sasuke nuzzled the blonde hair.

"You gave me life again, you know that." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto sighed. "Wow, we've turned into saps!"

Sasuke smirked. "You started it, dobe."

Naruto grunted. "Fine, blame it on me!"

Sasuke laughed that soft laugh of his, making Naruto smiled.

_**Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
And give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just Believe.**_

Glancing at the window Naruto sat up and ran outside.

"Sasuke, it's snowing!"

Sasuke followed him and held out a hand to feel more of the cold wet drops landing on his skin.

"DAD, DADDY, IT'S SNOWING!"

Rynn came running out of the house,

"You should be asleep." Naruto scolded.

"But I couldn't sleep!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Dobe, it _IS_ snowing _and _we can all sleep in tomorrow."

"Alright, I get it! Rynn you can stay up for a little while but once we go back in you have to go to bed."

"Yes, _mother_!" Rynn and Sasuke replied at the same time, mocking the blond dobe.

Naruto frowned at them. "Childish!"

"Yep, just like you when you were younger." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Rynn ran around catching snowflakes in her mouth.

"At least we know where she gets it." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, just dro…"

Naruto's words were cut off by a pair of pink lips.

Sasuke pulled away and smirked.

"How is it you manage to find my lips every time and yet you can't see."

Sasuke smirked. "I know everything."

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted.

After being outside for an hour, Naruto and Sasuke headed inside to get warm.

"Rynn, time for bed!" Naruto shouted at his daughter.

"But…"

"Rynn Olivia Uchiha!" Sasuke cut off her complaint.

"Yes, dad." Rynn sighed.

She changed into a pair of warm clothes and slipped back into bed.

After making sure Rynn was going to stay asleep, Naruto and Sasuke headed to bed as well.

Lying in bed, Naruto spooned the raven up against his chest.

Leaning down he nipped the pale skin of his lover's neck before licking and kissing the small hurt.

Sasuke smiled and arched his neck back to receive a kiss from his blonde.

Naruto was more than happy to comply and kissed Sasuke roughly.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

Sasuke nodded. "Our anniversary."

"We've been married for eleven years."

"Hn. I feel old."

Naruto laughed.

"Merry Christmas, teme."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, dobe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AMETHYST-GEM:** Alright it's all done. It's not much but I hope everyone liked it.

**I hope you liked it,** **CrazyPurpleSage!**

Also, my family gave me some ideas for this fic.

My mom and I always work together to set up the Christmas tree and decorations.

I also tend to make hot cocoa and put a candy cane in it to give it some peppermint flavoring.

Christmas has always been a time for friends and family in my house.

Mom and I always spend time together watching movies we rented and going shopping the day after Christmas. Sometime's we'll make something together, like cookies.

This year my mom made my grandma's famous carrot cake.

My grandma's been dead for five months now so it was nice to have something to remember her by this Christmas.

My dad made lots of homemade dishes for dinner. He's a great cook!

My friends will be going to Japan in five days so we found time to hang out and I gave them presents even though I knew they wouldn't get me any because of Japan. I don't mind though.

And my co- workers have been wonderful these past three months I've been working there.

For those who are curious I work at a local KinderCare in the infant room.

Remember, **Christmas** **is a time for family and friends.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!**

**By the way the song is called Believe by Josh Groban.**

**I really relate to this song. That's why I chose it.**


End file.
